Switched Bodies
by sangorulezXD
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a job. Normal, right? Wrong. The job is to defeat a dark guild, but what happens when a dark mage casts a spell on them to switch bodies? That's when things get real interesting. NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! xD My second fan fiction and its a NaLu! 333 I've had this idea for a long time now, and I finally decided to type it up :3 Hope you enjoy! This is only the first chapter, by the way.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima owns it. :'(

_  
It was another typical day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray fighting, Gajeel watching from a corner, itching to join in, Happy trying to seduce Charles, Cana drinking booze from a huge jar, Mira obsessing over couples, and Erza eating her favorite dessert, strawberry cake. Yep, everything was just normal. Oh, and our favorite stellar mage, worrying about her rent.

"Natsu! We need to go on a job NOW!" Lucy exclaimed, with a glare that rivaled Erza's.

Of course, the dragon slayer obeyed immediately, practically running to the request board. Cana snickered at Natsu's behavior. Erza looked over with an amused grin while Mira sighed about how cute they were. Everyone in the guild knew about Natsu and Lucy's relationship, and they knew they were getting closer to becoming more than just best friends. When Natsu picked a job, he grabbed Lucy's and Happy's hand (paw?) and headed towards Mira to get it stamped. It was a high paying job, 500,000 jewels, and it was only to defeat a dark guild. Lucy was thrilled with the reward size, even if Natsu destroyed anything, the money they would get would be good enough to pay her rent. Once Mira stamped the job, the trio headed towards the guild doors, waving goodbye and saying they would be back in a few days. Everything was going fine until they got to the train station.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GOING IN THERE AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Natsu, acting like a spoiled child who didn't get what they wanted, screamed, exclaiming it was bad for him. Lucy had to drag him by the scarf to get him on to the train. Bystanders giggled and pointed at them. Lucy felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Why couldn't the idiot act normal?!  
The situation got worse once the train started moving. Natsu, due to his horrible motion sickness, kept on falling on the train floor, threatning to barf at any moment. Lucy sighed as she pulled him back onto his seat for the millionth time. But instead of falling on the floor like the other times, Natsu's head fell onto Lucy's lap. Lucy felt her breathing rate increase, but it returned to normal once she saw that he was relaxing. Eventually he fell asleep and Lucy stroked his pink hair softly. She suddenly thought that he looked cute. She stopped that thought though, once she realized Happy was watching her.

"You llllllllliiiiiiiiiike him!" Happy exclaimed, with his usual tongue roll.

Lucy stuck out her tongue at him, blushing. When Happy repeated this though she snapped and hit him on the head. Let's just say Happy didnt wake up until they were off the train. When Natsu recovered from his motion sickness, he started asking what had happened to Happy.

"Um, the train hit a bad turn and he hit the suit cases?" she said nervously, hoping Natsu would buy it.  
Apparently he did, because he nodded at her with his signature smile. Once again she felt her cheeks flush. How many times was she going to blush today?! That thought was lost though, when they reached the dark guild.  
Instantly, Natsu got into a fighting position while Lucy tried to wake up Happy. When Happy was awake, he was frightened by one of the dark mages and he flew and hid behind Lucy. Lucy got out her keys and got ready to fight.  
_

A few hours later, Natsu and Lucy had defeated each and everyone of the dark mages, except for one.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!" Natsu screamed, fist on fire and charging towards the mage. Right before the blast hit, the dark mage whispered a spell.

"I shall not fall In the hands of you You shall become her,  
and she shall become you!"

There was a flash and then the dark mage fell on the ground, dead. Natsu smiled at his victory, until he realized his chest felt heavy. He looked down and saw too boobs stuck to his chest!  
"What the he-"Natsu tried to finish his statement, but was interupted by a shriek that sounded like his voice. He turned around and saw himself with his mouth wide open.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy?"

They were screwed.

xD to be continued... Sorry Its so short, its kinda like and intro :3


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry its so late :) Tests and other stuff :3 But heres the next chapter to Switched Bodies xD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, Mirajane wouldn't be a bartender, she would be a matchmaker xD _  
Time froze and it was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. That is, until Happy burst out laughing.

"NATSU! YOUR A GIRL, HAHAHAHA!"

As the two mages glared at the blue exceed, they wondered how this had happened and how long they would be stuck like this.

"This is horrible! How am i supposed to walk around with these things?!" Natsu said, holding Lucy's boobs.

Lucy flushed with embarassment, but on the other hand, the dragon slayer showed no signs of embarassment.

"Speak for yourself! I mean, I have spikey PINK hair! What kind of a man has PINK hair?!", Lucy screamed at him, hurting his ego.

"What's wrong with pink?!"  
"Nothing, If your a GIRL!" "Your lucky you have my body cause now everybody will be chasing after you!"  
"As if they already weren't when we were normal!"  
"Well, MY body is way hotter than YOURS! So appreciate it!"  
"I'll appreciate this situation when Juvia stops stalking Gray!"  
"I'll appreciate it when YOU get a boyfriend!"  
'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Happy sighed as he watched the two bicker back and forth. He was tired just watching them. He just wanted to go to the hotel, leave the next morning, and head off to Fairy Tail. The sooner he was able to see Charles, the better right? So Happy, being the smart cat he was, picked up Lucy err... Natsu, and dragged him to the hotel. Lucy followed behind, whining and resisting the urge to rip Natsu's neck off, only because of the fact that he was in her body and then that would do some very bad damage to herself when they went back.

A few hours later, at the hotel, Natsu and Lucy were agueing about the problem.  
"We NEED to tell someone, Natsu!" "No we don't, we'll figure it out ourselves!"  
Natsu, would not stand the fact that he was now a girl. I mean, A GIRL?! And now, Lucy wanted OTHER people tp know about it?! He was not going to lose his manly (now womanly) pride. I mean, Gajeel and Loke would laugh their asses off! And Gray, Natsu would never hear the end of it.  
Lucy, on the other hand, wasn't really too embarassed to show everyone else their situation. Her friends wouldn't laugh at her. They would make embarassing comments, sure, but they wouldn't bug her. The faster this was cleared up, the faster her novel could be finished.  
After Natsu won the arguement (for the first time ever! *O*) Lucy decided she wanted to take a shower. "STOP! DON'T!"  
Lucy stepped back, looking suprised that Natsu had actually yelled at her.  
"Why?"  
Natsu stared at her in disbelief, and waited to see how long it would take her to figure it out. He didn't have to wait long.  
"AHHHHH! How am I supposed to shower now?! I can't walk around all smelly and you can't either!" "But if we shower, then what about-'  
"Don't say it! Let's just, not look anywhere..."  
"Ok then"  
"But if you do Natsu, I will beat the crap out of you until you can't even see straight. Got it?! "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just hurry up!"  
Lucy quickly took a shower avoiding that and felty her cheeks flush and she took off her underwear she quickly took the shower and then jumped out of the bathroom with a towel on. she rummaged through Natsu's clothes until she found the right ones and quickly put them on. She sighed in relief when it was all over. She went over to the bed and jumped in, landing on something. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with herself. She freaked out for a second until she remembered it was Natsu. She sighed, she didnt know how long she would have to live like this. So she just slipped under the cover with Natsu and didnt even realize a small blue cat laughing and taking pictures.

Hope you guys liked it! :3 The chapters will be getting longer now that tests are over :3 Until Next Time! 


End file.
